garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Goody-Go-Round
Goody-Go-Round is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Everyone trades something to someone else, yet ultimately forget about the importance of sharing. Plot Orson is pretending he is water skiing in his waller with Bo blowing a fan to act for wind and making engine sounds with his lips. The sheep gets tired and wants to get a record player to listen to some music. Orson considers seeing if Booker will let him have his record player. After Booker's latest worm catching plan fails, he offers to trade the record player to Orson for a skateboard. Orson goes to see Roy. Roy has set up a prank in his coop: the old bucket-of-water-on-the-edge-of-the-door prank. He hopes Orson will get soaked by the bucket and, to add insult to injury, plans to share some very hot and spicy gum with him. Orson comes in, with the bucket not falling. Roy offers the gum to Orson, who replies that he will use it later. Orson asks for the skateboard and Roy offers to trade it for a pie. As soon as Orson leaves, Roy's bucket trick backfires on him. Lanolin is baking pies and says they are not to be eaten until after supper. She then steps on a misplaced rolling pin and starts going out of control. Orson tries to save her, resulting in both of them crashing and one of the pies becoming ruined. Lanolin offers to trade the remaining pie for a stepladder so she can wash the windows. Wade is using the stepladder to prepare to take off and conquer his fear of flying. When he fails to do so, Orson asks if he can have it and if there is anything Wade would like in return, Wade just frantically tells Orson to take the ladder. Orson gives Wade the gum Roy gave him, and with that settled, Orson gives everyone what they asked for in exchange, and Orson gives Bo the record player to his gratitude. Wade chews the gum and discovers that it is very hot. Enraged, he takes his ladder back, making Lanolin take back her pie, forcing Roy to retrieve his skateboard, only for Booker to take back his record player. When Orson sees them all fighting and not sharing, he sings to them to stop fighting (and unintentionally bringing up their insecurities at the same time). Since the song was a bust, Orson just tells them to stop fighting and return everything they took back and tells them how important sharing is, to which they agree. With that resolved, Wade offers Roy some gum, which turns out to be the hot gum Orson gave him. Roy is surprised that Wade is being so selfless over how everyone got what they wanted except him. The heat from the gum then burns his mouth and he drops the pie and Wade catches it. As Roy runs off screaming with fire in his mouth, Wade happily eats the pie while commenting that everyone got they wanted and Roy got what he deserved. Characters Major Characters *Orson Pig *Bo Sheep *Roy Rooster *Wade Duck *Booker *Lanolin Sheep Minor Characters *Sheldon *Worm Songs *Back Together Trivia *This is the first time Wade gets back at Roy for one of his pranks. *When Booker says "Hey! We had a deal!", the shot freezes for a split second. *Sheldon is the only member of the barnyard who did not ask Orson to trade with him. Goofs *Orson leaves Roy's coop with his skateboard; when he makes the exchanges to get the record player, he is seen trading the pie to Roy for the skateboard despite already having it. Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2